


Naughty Nurse

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, D/s elements, Dom!Nick, Hand Jobs, I don’t think you’re supposed to use a condom for this purpose but oh well, Inappropriate Use of Medical Equipment, Incest, M/M, Medical Kink, Nurse!Nick, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Twincest, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer has a special check up with his naughty nurse of a twin





	Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr. 
> 
> Written for the Medical Kink Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2
> 
> Inspired in part by an RP with @mrsimoshen. I just love her Nick <3

Nick was glad that he and his twin brother were wealthy enough that they can buy things that may or may not be used for their intended purposes. 

Such as the exam table that Lucifer’s currently on. 

Now, to be fair, Nick  _ does  _ have a BSN and is board certified; not only that, but he did score relatively high on his MCATs and was considering his med school options. So that did help in securing the best exam table he could. 

He looked over at his twin. Lucifer was gorgeous right now. His feet were firmly in the stirrups, soft wool cuffs holding his ankles in place. Nick’s eyes traveled up the lean line of his twin’s body, so similar and yet so different from his own. His torso was stretched out, arms above his head and tied together, wrists crossed. 

Lucifer’s eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Nick purred as his eyes finally landed on the thick, black leather band around his twin’s neck that bore his name, engraved into the leather. 

He walked over to Lucifer and placed a soothing hand on his chest, gently rubbing his skin. “Hey, there,” He murmured. “Can I get your safeword, baby?” 

“Cage,” Lucifer breathed a sigh. 

“Thank you, baby.” Nick leaned in and kissed Lucifer softly. “So good for me.” 

Lucifer sighed contently into the kiss, his body relaxing. Nick smirked and reached underneath of the table to grab his gloves. 

Lucifer’s eyes snapped open as Nick snapped the first black latex glove onto his hand. His bright blue eyes, so different and yet the same from his own, were wide open, the pupil darkening the eye in arousal. 

Nick snapped the other glove on. “Hello, I’m your nurse, Nick,” he cooed as he ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer arched his back and Nick smirked, glad that he had decided to restrain his twin, especially knowing what he was about to do to him. “From the doctor’s notes, I see you’re in for a little downstairs check up?” 

Lucifer breathed out a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Full work up, I see,” Nick hummed. “I’m going to be conducting the exam. First, I’ll make sure that your urethra isn’t blocked by anything and that a nice healthy stream of urine or semen can pass through. After I’m satisfied with that, I’m going to be checking the responsiveness of your penis, scrotum, and rectum individually. Once I am done with that, I’ll check on your prostate and milk it to make everything come in one big circle. Do you have any questions?” 

“Is it. . . um, unnatural for me to have a boner for this?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Absolutely not,” Nick reassured him. “Many patients do find this arousing. I will ask you to please try to hold your orgasm until the prostate milking phase. If you orgasm before then, no big deal. We’d just have to make another appointment for you to finish with the exam.”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

Nick smiled and picked up the bottle of lubricant and a syringe. Lucifer whimpered and he grinned to himself. Oh yes, his big brother loved being sounded. “Have you ever had something go down your urethra?” he asked pleasantly. 

“I. . .I don’t think so,” Lucifer groaned. “Does a thumbnail count?” 

“Not really,” Nick laughed. He removed the sterile syringe from the packaging (Nick was not only going for authenticity, but because as a nurse, using a previously used needle was something he would never do). “This is called sounding,” he explained. “What I’m going to do first is lubricate your urethra. This will hopefully allow for the metal rod, or the sound, slide into your urethral opening and into your urethra much more smoothly. It’s not an unpleasant feeling, although the sensation is a bit unusual if you’re not used to it.”

Lucifer nodded, taking in information that they both knew he knew. But. . . authenticity. 

Nick smiled brightly as he filled the syringe. “There are many different sizes of sounds,” he continued to say, “with some people straying from traditional metal, glass, or plastic sounds and going towards fingers or even Sharpie markers.” 

“Is that. . . sanitary?” Lucifer asked, watching Nick fill the syringe almost hungrily. 

“Not really,” Nick hummed, flicking the syringe. Carefully, he poised the syringe into the slit of Lucifer’s cock and slowly depressed the plunger. 

Lucifer groaned, his toes and fingers curling. 

“You’re very responsive,” Nick said happily with a smile. “That’s good. Responsiveness is very good. If it gets to be too much, though, I may need you to schedule a nerve conduction study.” 

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Understood. But why?” 

“Just to make sure that there are no underlying neurological issues that would consist of your nerves over responding to stimuli,” Nick said as he slowly withdrew the syringe, keeping an eye to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally nick the side of Lucifer’s urethra.  _ That  _ would be bad. “Alright, I’m going to slide the first sound in, I’m going to use up to three sounds to check how open and free your urethra is.” 

Lucifer nodded and relaxed into the exam table. 

“Perfect,” Nick beamed, delighting in the flush that spread across Lucifer’s face at the compliment. He picked up the first sound, which was a size smaller than Lucifer’s usual starting size. It was the second smallest one in their kit, but Nick was going to be thorough. He held it up and made sure it was sterile before starting to slide it into Lucifer’s cock, his eyes watching his twin intently. 

Lucifer groaned, and Nick smirked as he felt Lucifer’s cock throb in his hand. “Good, very good, I’m not sensing any obstructions,” he said as he slowly fucked Lucifer’s cock with the sound. 

Lucifer groaned and let his head fall back and his eyes closed. Nick smiled to himself, enjoying Lucifer’s responses. His twin was absolutely beautiful when he’s being sounded. “Good, very good. I’m going to exchange this one for the next sound up.” 

Lucifer whined as his cock was suddenly empty, and Nick patted his thigh. “Do we like the sensation of being sounded?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, more than I thought I would,” Lucifer admitted with a groan. 

“Perhaps you can do your research and do it on yourself,” Nick suggested as he set aside the sound that needed to be cleaned and picked up the next size. “Or ask your partner to do it to you. It can be dangerous, but it’s medical, what isn’t dangerous about medical things?” 

Lucifer’s breath caught in his throat at that and Nick chuckled softly as he began working the second sound in gently. “As long as you do your research and you’re careful, there’s no reason why you can’t do it at home,” he said almost cheerfully, being just as careful and slow as the first sound. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucifer groaned. “Do you know where I can buy a sounding kit, then?” 

“There’s Amazon, of course, and I believe there’s a few stores that specialize in sounding, or in penis plugs,” Nick said loftily as he fucked Lucifer with the second sound. “I would advise buying it from a store that specializes rather than Amazon, although I’ve heard good things about sounding kits off of Amazon. I’m sure if you go to a munch, you can find one there at a vendor.” 

“I’ll look into it, thank you,” Lucifer moaned. 

“Of course,” Nick said. “Well, you’re certainly nice and open. I’m not sensing any obstructions. You may be urinating or orgasming lube for a little bit, but it shouldn’t have any adverse effects. If it does, please consult a doctor.” 

“Yes, Nurse,” Lucifer moaned, whimpering as Nick removed the second sound. As much as Nick would love to give his brother a third sound, he also wanted his brother to last until the prostate milking. 

“Good,” Nick said, setting the sound he just used with the first. He’ll have to sterilize them later. For now, he had a job to attend to. 

“I’m now going to check the individual responses of your penis, scrotum, and rectum,” he told Lucifer. “In that order. While I’m doing so, if you come across anything painful, please don’t hesitate to tell me. This needs to be a thorough examination.” 

“Yes, Nurse,” Lucifer nodded. His breathing sounded a little winded and Nick felt pride in his chest. Lucifer may not last long during the prostate milking, but that was fine. He wanted his brother to cum during the prostate milking. 

He wrapped his gloved hand around Lucifer’s cock and began stroking it gently but firmly, twisting his wrist as he checked on Lucifer. 

Lucifer was moaning, his breath coming out in short pants as Nick stroked him. His cock hardened even more, if that was possible, and his skin was flushed in arousal. 

“Responding very nicely,” He said with a warm smile. “Is there any pain?” 

“No,” Lucifer moaned. “Feels really good.”

“That’s good, have you had any pain while urinating or orgasming?” Nick asked as he continued to stroke Lucifer. 

“No, Nurse,” Lucifer whined softly. “More, please.” 

“More of me stroking you?” Nick asked with a smile.

“Yes, please,” Lucifer whined. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Nick smiled. “I’ve finished my examination of your penis. I have to check your scrotum now.” He removed his hands from Lucifer’s cock and watched his brother writhe in his ties. “I’m sorry,” he said, not very sorry at all. He loved teasing Lucifer to distraction. “I’m going to check your scrotum now,” he said. He reached down and took Lucifer’s balls in hand. Carefully, gently, he massaged them in his palms, checking their responsiveness as he watched Lucifer. 

Lucifer was whining, almost whimpering as he bucked his hips. 

“Sir, I’m going to ask you to please refrain from moving,” he said. “It’ll make the examination harder if you’re moving.” 

“I want more,” Lucifer whined. 

“I’m sorry, I cannot give you more at this time,” Nick said soothingly. “This examination is important to your health. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize the results.” 

“Nurse… Please,” Lucifer mewled. The sound went straight to Nick’s cock and he groaned softly. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Perhaps after the examination.” 

Lucifer threw his head back against the exam table and whined as Nick continued to massage and caress his balls. They were full, heavy and Nick leaned down to kiss them before running his fingers back to Lucifer’s rectum. 

“About how often would you say you’re on the receiving end of anal sex?” he asked as he circled his lover’s rim. 

“About three times a month,” Lucifer whimpered. His toes were fully curled, and his hands were fists above Lucifer’s head. Nick swelled with pride to see how completely and utterly  _ wrecked  _ his twin looked. 

“Do you participate in any other anal activities?” Nick asked, as if he was discussing the weather. 

“My partner rims me a lot,” Lucifer moaned, a full body shiver going through him as Nick slowly traced circles around his furled hole. 

“About how often would you say that your partner rims you?” Nick asked calmly as he pressed his fingers gently at Lucifer’s hole. 

His twin hissed and moaned before answering. “About six times a week,” he moaned. “He’s really, really good at it too. Feels so good.” 

Nick chuckled and nodded. “So you’re not on the receiving end of much anal activity,” he surmised. “Other than rimming.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer whimpered. “Fuck, please. . . I need more.” 

“I’m sure you do,” Nick hummed. “I’m going to remove your leg restraints. Please shimmy down the exam table until your feet are on the ground. Lay on your stomach, feet shoulder width apart. It’s time to check and milk your prostate.” He slipped off the gloves he was wearing and undid the cuffs on Lucifer’s ankles. 

He watched as Lucifer stretched before slipping down the exam table, the length of rope tying his hands above his head moving to give ample slack while still keeping the taut line of his twin’s body. Fuck, this was hot. 

Lucifer turned over and did the rest of Nick’s instructions as Nick put on a fresh pair of gloves. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on. 

“Umm,” Lucifer sounded confused, wholly in his role as a patient. Nick beamed at the idea. 

“We’ve tried for years to get patients to orgasm into specimen cups,” Nick explained. “But it’s a bit hard to do in orgasm, unless you’re controlling it, which is difficult during a prostate milking and with the bound hands, hence the condom. Don’t worry, we don’t ever use your semen for nefarious reasons. It’s merely to calculate about how much sperm you produce and to check out your health.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer sighed, relaxing. 

Nick patted Lucifer’s flank as he spread lube over his two fingers, the wet sound more prominent against the latex gloves. He watched as Lucifer shivered and he slowly, gently slid his index finger into Lucifer. 

“Please relax, Sir, and enjoy,” he said. “Feel free to make any noises you need to. It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before.” 

Lucifer laughed, then moaned as the first finger landed on his prostate. Nick gently began to massage the swollen gland, purring. Oh, Lucifer was going to be cumming hard, if the feel of his prostate was anything to go by. 

He quickly slid his middle finger in and began the true massage of the prostate, watching Lucifer. 

The room was now silent, except for the slight wet sounds of Nick’s fingers working Lucifer open as he massaged his prostate and Lucifer’s loud moans, gasps, and whimpers as his hips rocked lightly. Every so often, Nick would give Lucifer’s cock a few quick strokes, ensuring that the condom was on and not falling off. The soft little swears that would pass through Lucifer’s lips thrilled Nick and he was glad that he could provide this kink to his wonderful lover, to his twin brother. Lucifer deserved it and so much more. The fact that Nick had actual medical experience made it that much better, in his opinion. He realized he forgot to take Lucifer’s pulse, blood pressure, and temperature but he shrugged it off. Next time they played like this, he’ll be sure to do that.

“God, Nick, I’m so close,” Lucifer finally whispered about thirty minutes into the fun part, as Nick thought of it. Much longer than he thought Lucifer would hold out (and he was proud of that, he’s not ashamed to admit that). 

“If you need to orgasm, sir,” Nick said, keeping up the patient bedside manner, “Please feel free.” He wrapped a hand firmly around the base of Lucifer’s dick. Last thing they needed was for Lucifer to cum so hard, the condom falls off his cock. 

Lucifer came after a few more passes over his prostate (and yes, Nick went a little harder on his prostate but he’s only human. He  _ has  _ been massaging a prostate with two fingers for thirty minutes), cumming hard into the condom. He gave a loud cry and Nick eased up, but still massaged Lucifer’s prostate throughout it.

Once Lucifer was empty, Nick slowly removed his fingers from Lucifer’s ass. Watching the rosebud of his twin gape for a bit, he slipped the condom off of his cock before pouring it into a specimen cup. Marking it with his twin’s name and the date, he walked over to the small fridge and put it in there. He grabbed a bottle of water and snapped off the gloves before walking over to Lucifer. “Hey there, handsome,” he murmured as he undid the ties of Lucifer’s hands. “Can you crawl onto the table for me?” 

Lucifer nodded and climbed onto the table, reaching for the water. 

“Here you go, baby,” he murmured, kissing the top of Lucifer’s head as he handed him the water. 

Lucifer drank slowly, breathing deeply as Nick caressed his brother’s hair and shoulders. 

Lucifer capped the nearly empty water bottle and tugged Nick down onto the exam table with him. Nick chuckled and wrapped his brother up in his arms. 

“Rest now, big brother,” he murmured softly. “I’ve got you.” 

“I love you,” Lucifer mumbled in a yawn.

Nick smiled and kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “I love you too, my forever,” he said softly.

Lucifer tilted his face up for a kiss and Nick willingly gave it back, humming softly. 

He wondered when Lucifer would take his revenge on him for this, and in what form it would take. But he wasn’t going to ponder on that too much. No, he was going to hold his now sleeping twin and kiss him. Later they’ll talk about the scene while Nick feeds Lucifer fruit and small sandwiches (grilled cheese, he’s thinking) before they retire to bed. 

And these moments were why he loved doing this, why  _ they  _ loved doing this to each other. 

After a time, the exam table became super uncomfortable, and so Nick made the executive decision to carry Lucifer to bed. He got up, carefully making sure to keep touching his brother before cradling Lucifer in his arms. Grunting softly, he smiled and brushed a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead once more before padding off to their bedroom. 

Besides, doctors’ offices are freezing, and he wants to make sure his patient is nice and warm.

Thank God his brother and him were wealthy enough that if they took a day off so Nick could take care of his brother, they won’t lose much if any money. 

_ And thank God they were wealthy enough for their own exam table for authenticity.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
